


Can I Get A Rewrite: Hetalia

by Omward



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rewrite, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omward/pseuds/Omward
Summary: A prank is how they officially meet. But the journey through crazy meetings, wartime shenanigans, and even an academy is what makes them fall even more in love.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Episode 11

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while back and thought might as well place it here. Enjoy!

“This is the place. Oh maple, I don’t want to do this.”

A strawberry blond boy stands outside a seemingly empty park. He grips the edge of his maid uniform.

“Who are you?” A miniature polar bear asks.

“I’m Canada.”

He lets go of the - very short in his opinion- maid skirt. Instead, he opts to pick up his bear. Focusing back on the entrance, he takes a gulp. Nerves taking over. Usually, he wouldn’t bother with the threats of the other countries seeing an embarrassing photo of him (not like they would remember it anyway), but the photo in question is something he really wants no one to see regardless. He blushes wildly at the thought of someone looking at that photo. Taking a deep breath, he enters the park.

\---------

He spots England, France, Romano, and Spain not too long after entering. He sighs when he sees that France is prancing around nude. ‘Oh Papa France,’ he thinks with disappointment. Canada hides behind a tree (trying not to get spotted even though he knows no one will notice him) and watches the four.

Spain and Romano are sticking their heads in pictures. At least they’re making some good memories. However, France and England are arguing. Maple, England brought out his wand. In an instant France shrinks. Canada wants to facepalm at the scene before him. England jumps on top of France and holds him down. France tries to fend him off. Canada’s just glad that England is holding down against France’s back and not his front.

“Stop, bullying kids isn’t PC anymore.” An obnoxiously loud voice shouts.

Canada stifles a laugh when America comes into his view. A cloth around his manhood and a tie are the only “formal” clothing that he wears, besides the bear ears that rest on top of his head. Canada’s just lucky that he has a costume that covers him.

“Oh, he does not understand that no means no.” France pipes in but America ignores him.

“What’s going on? Why is France a midget and England looks like he’s about to torture Jack Nicholson?”

“I don’t know. And why are you dressed like a gay bar parade float?”

“Oh, shut it, Limey!” America blushes. “I got this costume along with a letter this morning. There’s a picture of me I’d rather people not see. So to get it back I had to show up here dressed like this.”

Canada can see the realization flash in America’s eyes. America frantically looks around the area. His eyes rest on Canada’s hiding spot for a bit, but he eventually looks back to England.

“Canada got the same kind of letter too. Wonder if he’s here.”

“I received the same creepy letter, additionally.”

Canada, England, and America look up to see China sitting on a branch that belongs to the tree America and England are standing under.

“China?!”

“Okay, for real, who would pull such a disrespectful stunt. This is so much embarrassment.”

China hopes off the tree branch, gracefully. He lands gracefully as well. He is truly a master of martial arts.

“I do not like it.”

“So, it’s not just me.”

A manhole cover pops open. Canada can’t see who it is, but from England’s shout and America’s laughter, he knows it’s Russia.

“Oh good, I have greatness relief now.”

Canada just sighs at the Allied Nations. He slowly backs away from the scene and goes off to find whoever holds his picture hostage.

\----

Walking around wasn’t so bad for Canada. He is just glad that he doesn’t have heels like England. Canada looks at the trees around him, he smiles contently.

“Isn’t this area beautiful Kumakiko?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Canada.”

However, since Canada is looking at his surroundings and not on the path, he didn’t notice the ground’s unevenness. Canada stumbles and falls, twisting himself so he wouldn’t land on Kumajirou. The impact didn’t hurt Canada as much as getting slammed into the boards in hockey would. He looks up to see Kumajirou sitting on his stomach uninjured. Canada sighs in relief.

“Are you okay?”

The bear nods and looks at him with what Canada could only define as worry. “What about you?”

Canada was about to say he’s alright but he could feel pain in his left ankle. “I’m fine.”

Canada picks Kumajirou up then sets him on the ground. Canada tries to get up but the pain in his ankle forbids him. He slowly sits back down.

“I’m sorry Kumayuki, but could you go and get some help?”

The bear looks at Canada with confidence and sets out. Canada sits on the ground and takes in his scenery. Even despite what happened, Canada still thinks the park is beautiful.

After about ten minutes go by and Canada is left to think that his trusty companion forgot about him. Another three minutes go by before he hears the twigs snap and footsteps. Canada braces himself for what is about to show up in front of him. He sees Kumajirou and Prussia dressed almost like America but Prussia has bunny ears instead.

“What the hell,” Prussia says as he goes closer to Canada.

Canada dips his head. Silently cursing his bear. Why did he have to bring Prussia of all countries? Canada will never tell his secrets to Kumajirou ever again.

“Frau, are you alright?” Prussia says in his heavy accent.

Canada couldn’t help but look at the man before him. Canada’s already pre-existing blush darkens. He whips his head down again.

“I need some h-help.” Canada’s soft voice tries to reach the Prussian. However, it didn’t.

“What did you say?”

Canada tries again but in a slightly louder voice. “I need some help.”

“Okay then.”

Canada looks up to see Prussia nearing him. His blush gets even darker, the Canadian knows it.

“W-W-What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to lift you up, duh.”

Canada feels arms snake under him. In a flash, Canada is being carried bridal style by the infamous Prussia.

“You should thank your pet there.”

“Yeah.”

A silent moment passes and Canada swears he’s going to have a heart attack. He is being held up against Prussia’s bare chest after all.

“So, what are you doing in this park?”

Canada looks up at Prussia, but he lets out a little nervous giggle. He can’t believe the almighty Prussia wearing bunny ears.

“Someone took an embarrassing p-photo of me and I-I want it back.” Canada spews out.

Prussia looks at Canada and his eyes widen. He stops walking for a second then continues again. Canada just looks down at his big red bow on his maid uniform.

“So does that mean jour a nation?”

Canada is pretty sure Prussia can feel it against his chest when Canada nods.

“Are you Kanada?”

Canada’s whips his head to look up at Prussia. Canada’s eyes are wide.

“H-How d-did-”

“I saw you once when you were little. Plus you look like France, and I remember France talking about having a kid.”

Canada could feel the tears start to leak out of his purple eyes. He always believed no one would remember him since his papa and brother barely even do. Canada wraps his arms around Prussia and squeezes him tight.

“H-Hey, are you crying?” Prussia says unsteadily.

Canada could only nod. He was sure if he said anything he would just start sobbing. Canada could feel Prussia shift uneasily. He knows that Prussia can’t handle people crying that well.

“Uhh...There, there...It’s going to be alright, I think?”

Canada unwraps himself from the Prussian. He lifts his glasses with one hand and with the other he wipes his eyes. He laughs a bit.

“Y-You’re not r-really good at comforting p-people are you?”

The Prussian stares down at the Canadian for a bit, until a small smile falls on his face.

“Well ja! I was the one making people cry. I am the awesome Prussia after all.”

Canada can’t help but giggle a bit. Sure his face is tear-stained but he can’t help but smile at Prussia.

“So, why were you crying? Vas it something I said, cause you might not know it but that happens a lot.”

Canada giggles a bit, “I’m sure that rarely happens. And don’t worry about it. It was nothing.”

“What do you mean ‘nothing?’ You cried while in my arms! Cried!”

“I p-promise you, Prussia. I was j-just being over-emotional. It’s okay.”

Canada smiles a sincere smile. He almost forgets about the whole situation until he hears Kumajirou ask for food. Canada looks around to see Kumajirou standing right in front of Prussia. It takes a moment, but soon Canada’s face is bright red and is hiding his face in his hands.

“Daaaaweee, is the little birdie hiding?” Prussia teases.

“B-Birdie!?” Canada squeaks out quietly.

“Ja! You remind me of my little birdie, Gilbird, when I embarrass him.”

Canada tries to stifle his giggle. “You have a bird named Gilbrid?”

Prussia smiles and nods his head, “Of course the awesome me would have an awesome pet named Gilbird. He was named after my awesome human name.”

“Of course he was.”

With that Canada, Prussia, and Kumajirou see the opening at the end of the forest. Prussia walks out with Canada in his arms just in time to see America and England surrounding a tied up Mini France. They get close enough to hear what America was saying.

“Dude, you just need to give it up already midget France. Now, where are those pictures?”

“I’m not the one in charge.~” France sparkles.

“Wah, W-What? Then who is?” England pipes up.

A figure suddenly appears out of the bushes behind Mini France. Canada could see the menacing aura all the way over to where Prussia was holding him. America and England jump back from the figure, distancing themselves.

“Get out. It was you.” England says in an exasperated tone.

“Heilige Scheiße,” Prussia mutters.

“Si. That is right. It is me and I am muy, muy furioso right now too.” Then suddenly the menacing aura around the figure disappeared to reveal Spain pointing his finger at the other two nations. “We were all supposed to meet at the plaza, not here. Also, you guys look more fun than me.”

England and America look a little dumbfounded at Spain. Spain walks closer to the two.

“Although taking the time to show up does mean a lot you know, gracias.”

“Spain! Explain to us what this is all about.”

Canada watches as Spain turns to China with a grin.

“This is about April Fool’s day, silly amigos. I thought we could do something different this year. So my plan was to get everyone together and take the craziest, most ridiculous picture ever. See like this funny one.”

Canada couldn’t see the photo, since Prussia, Kumajirou, and himself are more near the forest than the other nations. However, Canada does hear Spain talking again.

“France, what invitation did you send to get everyone to show up?

Canada could only shake his head in disappointment and say, “Oh, Papa France.”

Prussia looks down at the Canadian in his arms and notices the sheer disappointment on his features. Prussia was about to say something but the sound of Mini France screaming for his bird distracts both Prussian and Canadian. They both look over to see Mini France is now freed from his confinements and has everyone’s pictures in hand.

“Oh Maple.”

France lets go of all the pictures in his hand. Everyone screams while Canada puts on a horrified face. Everyone scrambles to find their picture. Canada looks up at Prussia and he could see the urgency in his crimson eyes. So Canada taps on Prussia’s arm. Prussia looks down to Canada, and now the urgency in Prussia’s eyes are now replaced with what Canada can define as worry.

“Y-You can set me down now.”

Prussia’s eyes widen. “You sure?”

Canada nods, “I’ll b-be alright. I promise. Go out and get your picture.”

Prussia looks a bit skeptical but then nods. He gently places Canada on the ground and runs off. Canada sighs as he watches Prussia race off. Hoping that Prussia is able to find his picture before anyone else does.

Canada looks out at the sea of panicking Nations. He tries to get up to find his own picture, but the pain in his ankle refuses him to do so. He sighs. Suddenly, he hears something shift on the grass beside him. He turns to see Kumajirou with a picture in his mouth. Canada takes the picture from Kumajirou and squeaks at what he sees.

The picture is of him sleeping on his Canadian flag bed sheets. His sleeping face looks just as peaceful as his country. However, Canada is wearing his usually Prussian flag pajamas and holding his Black Eagle stuffed animal. Canada blushes bright red at the picture. If anyone saw this picture, it would have been a disaster. They would have known of his crush on Prussia, and that would not do at all.


	2. Episode 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and Germany make their way into an American camp. However, who they meet is a little unexpected.

Prussia watches from under his hat as Germany perks his head over the bush to see if any Americans are around. As soon as Germany stops, Prussia lifts his hat above his eyes. 

“I look tots American, huh?”

“Could you be anymore suspicious?”

Prussia laughs and remembers the orders his leader gave him and his brother. Sneak into the American base. Should be easy right?

Prussia hears the bushes shift. He sees Germany making his way towards the camp. Prussia hurries after him. 

Inside, Prussia and Germany look through a box full of bald eagle belt buckles and pron. Prussia picks up a playboy magazine and flips through the pages, liking what he sees. He can hear his brother yelling at him so he shows the magazine to Germany.

“She floats your boat?”

Prussia laughs as Germany’s face instantly flares up. 

“The buoyancy of my boat is none of your concern!”

Prussia and Germany pause as they hear some rustling outside of the tent. Prussia jumps into the box saying, “G.I. Joe three o’clock.”

Germany turns to face his brother but Prussia waves him off. Prussia tells Germany to act “American” which earns a cold glare from the blond nation. 

Suddenly, Prussia hears a soft yet familiar voice outside the tent. 

“No, America, I don’t want any of your burgers.”

“But come on, dude. How could you not want any of that delicious meat?”

“You mean those grease death traps? No thanks.”

Prussia has to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Germany glares at his brother again.

“But duuuuude, you’ve totally got to come with me and the guys to get our flag tattoos!”

“Not even if the Mother of the Maple tree herself asked me to get one.”

“You’re such a freaking downer dude.”

“It’s what I strive for.” There was a slight pause before the soft quiet voice spoke again. “Anyways, you go get your tattoo. I’ll go get your belt buckle. Don’t want to miss anything, eh?”

“Awe, Canadia you’re the best.” 

Prussia could hear the loud feet of America stomps/runs away. However the quiet voice voice speaks up one more time, “It’s Canada.”

Prussia cringes at how much sadness is in that reply. But Prussia doesn’t have much time to think about it as the voice’s owner walks into the tent. Prussia’s eyes widen at the angelic figure that walks in. The beautiful strawberry blond hair that curls at the end, those violet eyes that remind Prussia of his Blue cornflowers, just how slim and tall the Canadian is (However, Prussia is taller), and that one curl that he sported on the top of his head. It reminds Prussia of the curl the Italian brothers have. Prussia wonders how the figure before him would react if he pulled it. He’s not going to lie, he really likes it when Canada’s eyes widen. He gets to see more of that Blue cornflower he loves so much. 

“Oh Maple.”

Prussia takes in that soft angelic voice. Prussia thinks that it’s calming and that he could listen to Canada all day. 

Suddenly, Germany lunges out and grabs Canada’s arm. The boy squeaks, trying to evade Germany but it was no use. Prussia only notices the small polar bear when it bites onto Germany’s arm. Germany lets go of Canada, trying to shake off the bear attached to his arm. 

“Kuma!” Canada quietly shouts. 

The bear (Kuma) lets go of Germany and races to the boy’s side. Canada picks him up and holds him tightly in his arms. Prussia could instantly tell the Canadian was ready to run, and frankly, Prussia hates the terrified look on Canada’s face. Out of the corner of his eye, Prussia can see Germany getting into a fighting stance. Before things could get more out of hand, Prussia quickly gets out of the box and in between Germany and Canada. 

“Woah, woah, let’s just settle down.” Waving his arms in a calming down motion.

Prussia looks over to see Canada relax a bit, but still hugging his polar bear tightly. Prussia turns to look at Germany. The German Nation gets out of his stance and stands up straight, but he is very tense (like always).

“Who are you?”

Prussia hears a high pitch voice call out. He turns to look at the direction it came from, but sees only Canada and the bear. 

“What the hell?” Prussia asks, then he sees the bear’s mouth move again. 

“Who are you, eh?” 

Both Prussia and Germany stare in shock at the bear. A talking polar bear. Who would have guessed? 

“T-They’re P-Prussia and G-Germany.” The Canadian answers.

Prussia’s eyes sparkle. 

“Heilige Schei ße! That’s a talking polar bear!”

Prussia tries to pet the bear, but stops as he hears a low growling coming from it. He backs but a bit, putting his hands in a pose universally understood as ‘I surrender.’

“What a-are you two doing here?” Canada softly asks.

Prussia grins and was about to answer, but Germany quickly covers his brother’s mouth with his hand. 

“None of your business. And you seem like you know of us. How?”

Prussia watches as the Canadian sighs and his eyes darken with sorrow. Prussia, not liking his Blue cornflowers to be weeping, he forces his brother’s hand off his mouth to answer his brother’s question. 

“He’s Kanada, you dummkopf.”

Prussia looks at his brother’s confused face. He just sighs. 

“You know. Amerika’s brother, France’s son, the second largest country in the world. Seriously, how do you not know this? He’s got free health care um Frederick willen. And frankly, he looks great in a maid costume.” 

Germany looks embarrassed for not knowing about the quiet nation. That or because of his last comment, but Prussia is going for the first option. Prussia grins with pride for knowing something Germany didn’t. Prussia then looks at Canada, but his grin falls as he sees the Canadian nation crying. He starts to mentally freak out, but the crying nation lifts his glasses and wipes away the tears with a laugh. 

“T-Thank y-you P-Prussia. It’s been a while since we last saw each other, eh.”

To be honest, Prussia isn’t really sure why Canada is saying thank you, but he’ll take it. 

“No problem, Birdie. How’s your ankle by the way? Well, you're standing so I’m guessing it’s all good.” 

He gets a nod and a small smile from Canada, and it made Prussia’s heart feel a little lighter. All the while, Germany is watching from the sidelines, very, very, confused.

“Did you ever get your picture back?”

“Ja, but this dummkopf grabbed mine and I grabbed his. Birdie, it was so awkward!”

“You two know each other?” Germany asks in utter confusion. 

Prussia tries to give Germany his best ‘Well-of-fucking-course-we-do -or-otherwise-we-wouldn’t-be-talking-to-each-other-you-dumbass’ face, but the confused look Germany sports after that, one hell of a look, just makes Prussia laugh. 

“Of course we do. Get with the times, Bruder.” 

“Uh...right?”

Canada walks a little closer to Prussia.

“So, what are you guys doing here, eh?”

Prussia grins and turns to the Canadian. He hooks his arm around the strawberry blond’s neck.

“Shh. Don’t tell Amerika, but were infiltrating his base.” Prussia puts a finger to his lips in a ‘shushing’ motion.

Canada eyed both Germany and Prussia. He was about to say something, but all three nations heard a familiar obnoxious voice outside the tent.

“Hey Canadia, dude. Where are you and where’s my belt buckle?” 

The three nations in the tent whip their heads towards the entrance of the tent. Canada unhooks himself from Prussia. 

“I’ll distract America while you guys run.”

Germany looks confused as to why Canada would do this, but Prussia looks concerned. 

“You sure, Birdie?”

Canada gives what Prussia could describe as a blinding smile. Prussia watches as Canada walks over to the box and grabs a bald eagle belt buckle. Then, Canada walks over to the exit. He turns and gives Prussia one last look before he exits the tent. 

“Ah, dude, there you are.”

“Sorry, it took a bit. I was trying to find your favorite one, eh.”

Prussia could barely hear Canada’s soft melodious voice. But he does and takes in every second of it.

“No problem, bruv! But, seriously, look at this tat! So cool, right?!”

“Very patriotic, indeed.”

“HA. You’re using funny words again.”

Prussia could only hear the voice of America getting farther away. As soon as America’s voice was gone, Prussia grabs his brother’s arm and sprints out of the tent and into the forest. After running for a bit, Prussia lets go of Germany. Both brothers wait a bit to regain their breath. After regaining their composers, both of them go and get firewood. Once a fire is started, both of them sit next to it for warmth. Prussia looks at the fire and thinks back to the strawberry blond beauty. Without knowing it a small smile forms on his lips. 

  
  



End file.
